Demasiado amor
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Tres años habían pasado luego del rompimiento, Candy intentó rehacer su vida y continuar en más de una ocasión, pero era imposible darle la espalda a sus sentimientos y caminar, no era posible entregarse a otros brazos, a otros besos, no cuando el corazón aún guardaba aquél amor, demasiado amor.


_**Candy Candy **__y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La trama que leerán a continuación está basada en la idea de mi amiga y colega__**: Mazy Blanco (Mazy Vampire)**__ y yo, __**Wendy Grandchester **__soy la autora de ésta historia sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Advertencia: **__En algún momento habrá una escena sexual explícita, pero no vulgar, se te extiende la advertencia en caso de que ésto suponga un inconveniente para ti._

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado amor<strong>

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

><p>—¡Dinero! ¡Escalar posiciones! ¿Qué no piensan ustedes en otra cosa? Ahora comprendo bien tanto interés y apoyo por parte suya.<p>

—¿Y es que a caso pensaste que había otro motivo por el cual te permitiríamos casarte con esa mosca muerta?

—¡No la llames así!

Neil se puso de pie y dio un puñetazo en la mesita de centro del salón de la mansión Leagan, haciendo que su madre y su hermana brincaran del susto.

—Hazme el favor y te calmas, no estoy para tus berrinches de niño. De todas formas, es una decisión que ya había tomado la tía Elroy.

—Exactamente, y además, ¿a ti qué más te da? Te casarás con la sirvienta de todas formas.

Por primera vez, Neil vio a su hermana con un odio visceral, el mismo que ella transpiraba a raudales y que lo había contagiado en muchas ocaciones.

—Sólo les advierto una cosa. Yo ya no soy el chiquillo que ustedes manipulaban, así que si intentan cualquier cosa en contra de Candy, humillarla en cualquier sentido, no responderé y eso va especialmente para usted, madre.

Les hablaba a ambas muy cerca del rostro, sorprendiéndolas e intimidándolas, su voz ya no tenía ese chillido infantil, tenía veinte años y ya comenzaba a verse como un hombre.

—¡Ésto es el colmo! Que tú también te hayas enamorado de esa perdida. Parece absurdo que la defiendas tanto... ¡Dios! Huyó del colegio con el hijo del Duque, arrastrando el apellido de la familia, convivió con un vagabundo y tú tienes sueños de desposarla como si fuese la virgen María.

—¿Y a caso usted y mi hermana son ejemplos a seguir?

—¡Mide tus palabras, Neil!

—Midan ustedes las suyas, madre. Y sobre el incidente del colegio... mejor no me hagan entrar en detalles...— Miró a Eliza con intención y ésta se puso pálida como un papel, atragantándose con el té que segundos antes se tomaba indiferente.

—¿Qué pasa? Discutiendo tan temprano... ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Dígame algo, padre... ¿cómo le ha hecho para soportar a mi madre por más de veinte años?

La cara de Sarah Leagan se horrorizó, no podía creer que su niño mimado fuera el que estuviera expresándose así de ella. El señor Leagan sólo le palmeó el hombro a Neil, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

...

—¡No! Yo ya no quiero tomar más eso... Candy, por favor...— La niña de unos diez años suplicaba por no ingerir más aquél medicamento. Candy respiró profundo. Estaba trabajando en la Clínica Feliz con el doctor Martin, atendían a los niños desahuciados y era triste cuando poco a poco, iban cerrando sus ojitos por siempre, dejando una nostalgia y un dolor profundo en su corazón.

—Molly, sabes que no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Debes tomar tu medicamento.— Le sonrió mientras vertía el líquido de repugnante color en la cuchara.

—¿Y cuántos más necesitaré para curarme?— Preguntó la pequeña con agustia, tosiendo fuerte y seco.

—Creo que sólo un poco más y quedarás como nueva.— Le mintió con la voz cortada y los ojos aguados, rogándole a Dios que pudiera ser así.

—Oye, ¿me cuentas de nuevo las aventuras de El San Pablo?— Candy volvió a respirar profundo y sonrió con tristeza. Contar sólo los momentos increíbles de su historia con Terry. Se le oprimía el pecho de la misma manera que lo sintió hace tres años, cuando él abrazó su cintura y se aferró a ella por unos segundos, suplicándole que se quedara junto a él.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y nunca los atraparon?

—Nunca. Éramos muy astutos.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?— Quiso saber la niña llena de emoción y curiosidad, pero la pobre Candy perdía un pedacito de su ser cada vez que lo recordaba, cosa que ocurría todo el día.

—Dicen que se fue a Nueva York a buscar fortuna.— Le respondió mientras le acomodaba la sábana y la almohada. Era una niña linda, de ojos azules y pelo rubio lacio. Candy no pudo evitar imaginarse como habría sido una vida con Terry... hasta se veía con una hija así, como Molly, con características de ambos.

—Suena muy divertido. Le diré a mi papá que me envíe a ese colegio cuando salga de aquí...— La niña cerró los ojitos y se quedó dormida al instante. Candy sólo rogaba porque los volviera abrir al día siguiente.

...

—¿Necesitas ayuda con tus líneas? Puedes ensayar conmigo, Terry.— Susana lo perseguía ayudada por sus muletas por todas partes. Incluso lo acompañaba al teatro, ni en los días de ensayo arduo se libraba de ella.

—Gracias, Susana, pero no es necesario.— Trató de que no le sonara demasiado brusca la voz.

—Terry, ¿qué esperas? Ven.— Apareció Karen con la intención de rescatarlo y se lo llevó a la tarima. Pero hasta allá también, Susana llegó dando saltos con sus muletas.

—Karen: **_Pues ya no te quiero, Henry... mi amor te esperó por muchos años y te..._**

—Susana: **_Y te lloró muchas lunas, perdiéndote en cada sueño..._**

Karen miró a Susana con unas ganas enormes de estrangularla desde la tarima.

—Lo siento... pensé que te habías olvidado tu línea...

—No he olvidado nada, es sólo que me gusta tomar alguna pausa en los diálogos para que parezcan más natural.

Terry ponía los ojos en blanco, pero no le recriminó nada. Supuso que luego de tres años, Susana debía extrañar el escenario profundamente.

—Terry: **_Y yo he contado cada luna lejos de ti, despertando perdido en cada sueño..._**

—Susana: **_Mas si el despertar significaba tu olvido, prefiero seguir soñando..._**

_**—**_Sussy, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a casa? Hoy terminaremos de ensayar muy tarde...

Aunque su voz fue suave, Susana lo había aprendido a conocer bastante durante los tres años de suplicio que Terry llevaba a su lado. Sabía que estaba molesto y que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no estallar. Su rostro estaba tenso, su mandíbula apretada.

—Yo sólo trato de ser parte de lo que amé de alguna forma... ¿por qué te cuesta tanto tratarme?— Le reclamó con los ojos aguados y Terry soltó el libreto con frustración mientras que Karen sólo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Susana, sé que no lo haces con mala intención, pero molestas... entorpeces nuestra labor, interrumpes por cada tontería... ¿a caso te has olvidado de la disciplina que ésto confiere?

—Sólo quería ayudarlos... no sé qué tiene de malo...

—Sí quieres ayudar y disfrutar de los ensayos, entonces hazlo en silencio, no interrumpas.

—Como un expectador... ¿verdad?— La ironía residía en ella y un reclamo que no pasó desapercibido por Terry. Susana siempre encontraba la manera de clavarle más la culpa.

—Karen, discúlpame con el señor Hathaway, por favor...

—¿Te vas? Pero...

—Sí, me voy, hoy no es mi día.

Malhumorado y sin ganas de pensar en nada ni nadie, tomó a Susana sobre sus hombros con todo y muletas y sin miramientos la condujo hasta su auto, colocándola en el asiento pasajero.

—¡Terry! ¿A dónde vamos?

—A tu casa.— Le contestó con sequedad.

—Pero si a penas...

—¡Susana! Por favor...— Apretó los dientes y levantó la mano, ella se mordió la lengua y no pronunció nada más. Terry arrancó el auto y se dirigió a la casa Marlowe.

—Pero... Sussy... ¿pasó algo?— Preguntó Margareth Marlowe al ver como Terry atravesaba el salón con Susana al hombro y las muletas en otra mano, la misma escena que a la salida del teatro.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Es sólo una explicación literal de la carga que yo soy para Terry.— Inició su llanto manipulador y se quedó cabizbaja en una butaca.

—¡Sabes bien que no es por eso que te traje!

—¿Y por qué más? ¿Qué te hice yo? He sido paciente por todos éstos años... si hoy estás actuando todavía me lo...

—¡Te lo debo a ti! Las líneas de ese libreto jamás se me olvidarán. Si no tuviera la intención de cumplir contigo, me habría largado hace tiempo. Estás llevándome al límite, Susana. Si quieres estar segura de que no saldré corriendo en cualquier momento, ya puedes ponerle fecha a la bendita boda, si quieres hasta publícalo en el periódico. "**_Terruce Grandchester se casa por fin con la mujer que le salvó la vida y promete solemnemente no olvidar jamás ese sacrificio..."_** ¿te gusta el anuncio? ¿O le falta algo más?

—Terry... no es mi intención hacerte sentir presionado... no te estoy cobrando mi sacrificio...

—¿Ah no?— Dijo sonriendo de lado, con todo su sarcasmo y mirando exclusivamente al mounstro que tenía por suegra.

—Avísenme cuándo es la boda. Prometo ser puntual.— Volvió a sonreir con ironía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Preguntó Susana aterrada.

—Es de muy mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda... y yo soy muy supersticioso... hasta las próximas nupcias, Sussy, señora Marlowe.— Hizo un sarcástico gesto de despedida con la cabeza y se fue de esa casa lo antes posible.

Salió sin rumbo en su auto y se detuvo en Central Park. Ahí siempre se sentaba en un banco a recordarla. Recordar la última tarde que pasaron juntos...

_—¡Candy! Baja de ahí... ¿no crees que ya estás viejita para eso?_

_—¡Claro que no! Tengo diecisiete a penas... además... no puedo perder la práctica, alguien tiene que enseñarle a nuestros hijos... ¿no?— Inmediatamente se puso colorada al decir eso, pero Terry se quedó paralizado al instante. Sonrió, pero a la vez, algo terrible lo invadió... Susana... el accidente..._

_—¿Hijos?— Le sonrió de lado con su travesura habitual y ella sonrió nerviosa._

_—¿Qué te parece si bajas de ahí y me cuentas más sobre ese asunto?— Extendió sus brazos para que ella se lanzara a ellos y así lo hizo, cayendo en ese abrazo fuerte que detuvo su caída. Así, cargada, él se quedó mirándola, sufriendo por el mal presentimiento._

_—Terry... bájame...— Le pidió nerviosa, él fue conciente de ello._

_—¿Por qué?— Le preguntó con una voz tan suave y sensual y la miró de esa forma tan ardiente que la quemaba._

_—Porque yo peso mucho y además... nos están viendo raro...— Explicó con las mejillas encendidas y él la bajó._

Se la llevó a un lugar más despejado luego de comprarle algunas golosinas. Bajo un roble, tendieron una manta y se sentaron. Terry se recostó de ella y ella le daba caramelos en la boca a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo.

—Así que quieres hijos, eh...

—Sí... ¿tú no?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Mi propio clan de monitos pecosos...

—¡Terry! Ya decía yo... ¡contigo no se puede!— Se puso de pie bruscamente, haciendo que la cabeza de él que antes descansaba en el regazo de ella, se achocara con el suelo duro.

—Hey, era sólo una broma... ¿por qué te enojas tanto?

—Porque has sido muy grosero... lo de los niños te lo decía en serio, pero para ti todo es un relajo...— Le reclamó acalorada, pero más que enojo, había una tristeza grande en ella, una que a pesar de su inmesidad, intentaba ocultarse. El anhelo de una familia, su propia familia.

—Lo siento, no bromearé más con eso. Pero no te lo decía de relajo, realmente quiero muchos niños contigo.— Tomó su rostro dulcemente y besó sus labios un segundo, un besito casto y dulce que no fuera a espantarla o que se lo pagara a cachetadas.

—¿En serio?— Le preguntó con los ojitos llenos de emoción.

—Totalmente en serio.— Tomó su delicada mano y en su dedo anular le puso un anillo sencillo, pero hermoso que había comprado para ella hacía ya unos días.

—Terry...

—¿Me aceptas?— Le respondió abrazándolo de golpe y besando ella misma sus labios. Luego se detuvo visiblemente avergonzada, pero feliz.

—Supongo que es un sí...— Le dedicó su preciosa sonrisa arrogante.

Pero ese fue un sueño que jamás se realizó. Giraba el anillo entre sus dedos, ella se lo devolvió aquella noche fría de su despedida. La amargura lo ha acompañado cada día durante esos tres años y eso había causado estragos en él. Se había entregado a la bebida, a los cigarros que una vez había dejado por ella. Entonces la vio trabajando incansablemente, como una hormiguita y se sintió miserable, ella trataba de continuar y él se echaba a morir. Le hizo una promesa en el silencio. Continuar por ella, que al menos se sintiera orgullosa de lo que ella dejó en él, un amor inquebrantable e inagotable.

...

—No puedes llegar y anular nuestro compromiso así como así.— Neil estaba desesperado.

—Sí que puedo. Aquí, la autoridad soy yo y ni loco dejaría a Candy en manos de ti o de tu familia.

—¡William! No tienes necesidad de ofenderlos. Yo tomé esa decisión conciente de que Neil sería el mejor partido para Candy...

—¡Ah qué bien! ¿Y se le olvidó que el tutor de Candy soy yo?

En la acalorada discusión, Candy a penas trataba de asimilar que Albert, el hermitaño trotamundos no era otro que el abuelo William, su padre adoptivo.

—No teníamos razón de ti en casi un año... ¿qué querías?

—¡Claro! Y usted aprovechó la oportunidad, ¿cierto, Tía?

—Sólo hice lo que me pareció correcto.— Respondió la anciana sin remordimiento alguno mientras se abanicaba.

—¿Lo que le pareció correcto o lo que éstas alimañas que tengo por parientes la convencieron de lo que era correcto?

—Tía... ¿va a permitir que nos humille de ésta manera?— Se quejó Sarah indignada. Eliza miraba a Candy con odio y Stear, Archie y sus respectivas esposas permanecían en silencio, aún en shock con todo.

—Oh, lamento mucho si te ofendo, primita... pero debes estar muy mal de la cabeza si piensas que entregaría a Candy en manos del inútil de tu hijo.

—¡Basta! Dejen ya de decidir mi destino como si yo no tuviese voz.— Estalló Candy, actitud poco habitual en ella. Hasta el mismo Albert se paralizó.

—Candy... yo pensé que no querías casarte...

—No quería, es cierto, pero... acataré el compromiso.

—¿Qué? Candy... ¿estás segura de...?

—Ya la oíste primo, están enamorados.—Sarah sonrió con triunfo, pero a todos los demás se les quería caer la cara por la impresión.

Luego de un rato, los demás se retiraron y Neil siguió a Candy hasta el jardín.

—Candy...

—Dime, Neil.— Suspiró sentada en el banco, aspirando el olor de una Dulce Candy que vestía todo su esplendor en esa primavera.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Digo, no es que no esté feliz, pero sí estoy un poco desconcertado...

—De todas formas, tarde o temprano tenía que casarme, es lo que se espera de mí como la hija de William Andrew y más aún después de tantos escándalos...

—Pero... yo no quiero que te sientas forzada, de verdad, yo...

—Prefiero un malo conocido que un malo por conocer...— Le sonrió con cansancio y con una ironía aprendida de Terry.

—Candy, yo he hecho de todo por demostrarte que he cambiado... me pasaré la vida pidiéndote perdón si es necesario, pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo...

—Lo sé. Por eso no se me hace tan difícil aceptarte... sólo tienes que estar conciente de algo...

—Cualquiera que sea tu condición, la aceptaré.

—Bien. Quiero que estés conciente de que nunca... nunca te podré amar, no importa lo que hagas. Mi corazón jamás le pertenecerá a otro que no sea Terry, si puedes vivir con eso, entonces no tengo problemas en casarme contigo.

Neil sintió una patada en el hígado con eso. Pero no se rindería tan fácil.

—Voy a demostrarte que puedes amarme, Candy, o al menos quererme...— Le dejó un beso en la frente, un gesto tan tierno que Candy jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños había esperado de Neil.

...

El compromiso de Candy con Neil terminó rompiéndose inminentemente. Sin una fortuna de por medio, los Leagan no le vieron caso a continuar con el matrimonio y tras seis meses de intentarlo, el mismo Neil se rindió, dejando a Candy libre.

—Candy... ya no llores... sabías que tarde o temprano moriría. Fue un regalo de Dios que haya sobrevivido éstos seis meses...

—Es que... no me acostumbro, Edward... ésta es la parte de mi trabajo que odio...

Empapada en llanto, Candy cerró los ojitos de Molly, quien ahora moraría con el Señor, en un lugar precioso, sin enfermedades ni sufrimiento.

—Lo sé. Yo también odio ésta parte de nuestro trabajo... El doctor Martin le está dando la noticia a su madre... ¿quieres hablar con ella?

—No... yo no sabría ni qué decirle, debe sentirse horrible ver partir a un hijo.

Candy era abrazada por ese doctor joven y apuesto que se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento. Él no lo pensó dos veces cuando Candy le pidió por favor que atendiera el caso de Molly aunque la Clínica feliz no estuviera a la altura de los grandes hospitales en los que Edward se había formado.

—Oye, Candy, sé que tal vez no sea el momento más acertado, pero... con respecto a nuestra boda... mamá quería ultimar contigo unos detalles... digo, si quieres puedo explicarle que estás indipuesta y lo cancelamos...

Candy miró un instante a su prometido, una unión reciente, tras la ruptura del absurdo compromiso con Neil. Le vio más futuro a ese pretendiente. Pues no sólo era un hombre guapo y respetable, sino que era noble, de sentimientos honestos y comprendía su labor, ella y Albert coincidieron en que era el mejor partido y Candy realmente lo quería mucho, aunque era más la admiración que sentía, era imposible negar que no se sintiera atraída por él, sobre todo, porque sus ojos azules le recordaban a los de Terry.

—Dile que está bien.— Respondió suspirando. La decisión de comprometerse nuevamente se debió también al anuncio del periódico en que se aunciaba la boda de Terry con Susana. Eso le acabó de dar el empujón para decidise ya a rehacer su vida, dejando el pasado atrás.

Una semana después, Candy fue a trabajar como de costumbre. Unas risas cantarinas se colaron en sus oídos tan pronto como entró. Todos los niños reían, gritaban, parecía que estuvieran en un circo o en una feria y no en una clínica.

—Buenos días, doctor Martin... ¿a qué se debe tanto alboroto?— Candy guardaba sus cosas sonriente en el armario.

—Romeo nos ha visitado.— El doctor Martin lo soltó con indiferencia, pero lo cierto fue que el corazón de Candy latió violentamente.

—¿Ro... Romeo?

—Oh sí. Pero le faltó traerse a Julieta...

Candy fue corriendo hacia el pequeño salón en donde se escuchaba la algarabía y lo vio. Deteniéndose todo su mundo en ese instante.

Les leía un cuento de Charles Dickens a los niños. Una niña estaba sentada en su regazo, fue lo más hermoso que Candy había visto, y ahí parada en el umbral, sus lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar.

Él aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Se le veía guapísimo, aún con su disfraz de Romeo. Le faltaba el aliento y estuvo a punto de lanzarse corriendo a sus brazos, pero decidió marcharse antes de que él la viera. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero...

—¡Candy! Mira, es Romeo. ¡Romeo está aquí!— Gritó con alegría Sally, otra pequeña desahuciada, cuyos gritos de alegría le provocaron una tos aguda.

Entonces ambos se vieron y el mundo volvió a detenerse.

—Candy...—Murmuró cerrando el libro de pronto y poniendo a la pequeña en el suelo, luego se puso de pie, pero sus pasos no querían despegar, sólo la miraba desde la distancia, con el corazón corriendo, queriendo tomar desesperado las manos del suyo.

—Terry... no esperaba verte aquí...

Le sonrió nerviosa y él se fijó en lo bella que estaba. Mucho más mujer, ahora a sus veinte años. Su rostro seguía conservando aquél deje de inocencia, aunque había perdido la travesura infantil, dándole paso a una joven adulta. Traía su pelo suelto y mucho más largo de lo que él recordaba, sus formas femeninas estaban más acentuadas y ese uniforme le quedaba más ajustado y corto de lo que debería. Sintió una punzada de celos al imaginar el deseo que ella pudiera despertar en sus colegas o algún paciente. Pero no le dio mucha importancia a ese asunto en ese momento, sólo estaba feliz de verla.

—No es Terry, es Romeo. Y yo soy Julieta, mira, me ha traído un disfraz.— Sally le modeló el vestido de Julieta que le quedaba bastante ancho y largo, movía las mangas colgando graciosamente y sonreía con la peluca torcida.

—Y yo soy Mercucio.— Respondió otro niño flacucho con otro disfraz que le quedaba enorme.

—¿Me disculpan un momento para hablar con la señorita enfermera?— Terry se escapó del barullo de pequeños y se encaminó hacia Candy. Ella pensó en alguna excusa, pero no tenía caso evitarlo. De todas formas, iba a casarse muy pronto y él también.

—Te invito a un café.— Fue algo poco original, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Terry.

—Terry... yo tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, tal vez en otra oca...

—¡Pamplinas! No me le vaya a despreciar el café a Romeo. Vaya, vaya, ala.— El doctor Martin casi los sacó a empujones de la clínica y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

—Hace mucho calor para un café, pero te acepto una limonada.— Le dijo Candy una vez se sentaron en la humilde cafetería de la vecindad que colindaba con la Clínica Feliz.

—Estás hermosa, Candy...—Le dijo con melancolía y sin poderlo evitar, rozó su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Gracias. Tú también tienes muy buen aspecto.— Sus mejillas se encendieron y por instinto, retiró la mano de la mesa, pero la sensación electrizante se quedó en ella.

—¿Y qué te cuentas?

—No mucho... tengo mucho trabajo... ha resultado que Albert es mi padre adoptivo...

—Sí, eso leí... ¿Y el amor, Candy? ¿Cómo te trata el amor?— Esa pregunta no se la esperaba y la sacudió bruscamente.

—Pues... no tan mal...

—¿Ah sí?—Le sonrió de lado. Había una madurez increíble en ambos, ya no eran aquellos chiquillos del San Pablo.

—Claro. Me he dado el lujo de rechazar a más de uno.

—Jajajajaja.— Su risa le llegó al alma.— Terry riendo, pensó. Ella también reía, pero una gran tristeza y nostalgia los cubría, como una nube gris e hinchada que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

—Supe de la ruptura del compromiso con Neil...—Comentó tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Sí... fue un desvarío mío aceptar esa locura... ¿cómo está Susana?— Candy había tardado mucho en formular esa pregunta, pensó Terry.

—Igual que siempre. Detrás de mí como un pequeño que ha aprendido a gatear.

—Leí que ya se van a casar...— Trató de sonar alegre con la noticia.

—Finalmente sí... ¿y tú? ¿Le darás el sí a alguno de tus desafortunados pretendientes?

—Sí. Dentro de un mes...— Le sonrió, queriendo estar realmente emocionada. A Terry se le borró toda expresión y sus ojos se nublaron de dolor y celos. Pero se contuvo.

—¿Por qué viniste?—Le preguntó ella de pronto.

—Si te soy sincero... no lo sé... tal vez... a despedirme de ti con dignidad.— Ella asintió con los ojos a punto de reventar por el peso de las lágrimas.

—Ya me tengo que ir, Terry...

—Déjame acompañarte...

—No, no es necesario...— Ella se safó de su mano, no quería acostumbrarse nuevamente a su calor.

Ella se propuso marcharse. La emoción de haber visto a Terry la dejó sin sentido, cruzó la calle sin mirar.

—¡Candy!— Terry gritó su nombre y se lanzó hacia ella, apartándola del auto que estuvo a punto de arrollarla. Del impacto, cayeron rodando hasta la acera y Terry quedó sobre ella. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, a penas saliendo del shock por el impacto.

—¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó con la voz cortada, aún sobre ella.

—Sí...— Murmuró a penas. Estaba nerviosa, tener a Terry tan cerca, ser aplastada por su peso y sentir su aliento acariciar su cara fue demasiado. Sentía que moriría allí mismo.

Conciente de lo comprometedor de la situación, Terry se apartó de ella y se puso de pie, ayudándola a ella hacer lo mismo.

—Ten más cuidado, por favor... puedo intentar lidiar con no tenerte, pero jamás... jamás soportaría que algo te pasara...

Su voz fue una súplica, mientras la tomaba de la cintura posesivamente. Ese contacto le despertó los instintos a Candy, extrañaba la fuerza de Terry, sus impulsos, su pasión. Cara a cara, el aire y la distancia eran cada vez menos. Eran dos pares de ojos que se miraban con intensidad, con demasiado anhelo, demasiado deseo, demasiado amor.

La química escapó a la razón y sus labios por fin se unieron otra vez. Lo hicieron con tal desesperación que no les importó estar en una vía pública, aunque poco transitada. El amarre de Terry en su cintura se hizo más fuerte y la besaba sin respirar, sin pensar. Candy sólo se dejaba hacer, rendida. Demasiado tiempo esperando, imaginándolo.

—Terry... ésto no puede ser... no podemos...— Estaba ahogada y no podía dejar de corresponder, él la pegaba a su cuerpo cada vez más, no podía detenerse.

—No lo soporto más, Candy. Al diablo con todo. Yo te necesito...

La siguió besando, como enfermo de ella y ella se estaba entregando a esos besos como a la vida misma.

—Te amo, Candy.

—Y yo... yo también te amo, pero ésto... ésto ya no puede...— Terry no la dejaba ni hablar, la mantenía prisionera de sus besos.

Despues de besarse hasta saciarse, se giraron para seguir su camino hacia la Clínica y entonces...

—Susana...— Exclamaron ambos con horror al encontrársela de frente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó Terry perdido, limpiándose el rastro de todos los besos que le había dado a Candy. Candy ni siquiera podía mirar a Susana a los ojos.

—Quise comprobarlo con mí misma.— Le contestó con los ojos aguados, pero evitando llorar, alzando el mentón, queriendo mantener algo de dignidad.

—Yo... yo me voy. Lo siento mucho, Susana. De verdad...— Llorando, Candy dio la espalda, dispuesta a irse. La misma Susana la detuvo por un brazo, casi cayendo mientras se apoyaba de las muletas.

—¡No! Quería comprobar si valía la pena continuar, seguir esperando, pero me ha quedado claro que no. Desde que se te metió esa idea de venir a Chicago... yo sabía lo que sucedería...— Terry tragó grueso y se le aguaron los ojos.

—Fue un acto de debilidad de nuestra parte, pero ya no volverá a ocurrir...— Dijo Candy tratando de marcharse nuevamente.

—No... yo ya no pienso seguir con ésto. Es humillante por demás. Sean felices.

Se volteó y fue dando tumbos hasta el auto que la esperaba. Terry y Candy se quedaron paralizados, aún después de verla marcharse.

—Vámonos, Candy.— Él le extendió la mano.

—¡No!— Gritó ella para luego comenzar a llorar desesperadamente.

—Candy, por favor...

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer? Yo estoy comprometida, Terry... ¡Comprometida!— Gritó más fuerte alzando la mano para mostrar el dedo en el que llevaba el anillo de compromiso que le dio Edward.

—Lo siento... no fue mi intención ponerte en esta situación, Candy es que la verdad...

—¿Para qué viniste? Sabías muy bien que eso sólo nos causaría daño.— Su llanto era tan amargo. Recostada de una pared, fue rodando poco a poco hasta caer sentada en el suelo.

—Lo hice porque te amo. Porque necesitaba desesperadamente verte, Candy...

—¡Pues ya me has visto! Ahora, vete...— Le pidió.

—Está bien. Pero antes, déjame llevarte de vuelta a la clínica.

Mientras conducían en el auto que Terry había alquilado, cada vez que estaban más cerca, a ambos se le iba un pedazo del alma. Terry la acompañó hasta adentro, con la excusa de despedirse del doctor Martin y de los niños. Cuando entraron, no se esperaban con que Edward estuviera ahí.

—Candy, preciosa. Te estaba esperando...— La tomó por ambas manos y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no matarlo a golpes en ese momento.

Después de unos segundos fue que Edward reparó en Terry...

—Él... ¿es un paciente?— Si no fuera por lo inoportuno que sería, Terry hubiera soltado una gran carcajada.

—No... él es Terruce Grandchester... un viejo amigo...— Con esa presentación, Terry quiso estrangularla a ella también.

—Oh... el actor...

—El mismo.— Contestó Candy intentando sonreir y disimular demasiadas emociones.

—Bueno, Candy... no quisiera ser grosero, pero... mamá nos está esperando... creo que también está tu tía Elroy en casa... ya sabes, la boda las trae vuelta locas...

¡La boda! Candy ni siquiera se acordaba de se pendiente de visitar a su suegra y mucho menos para ultimar detalles sobre la boda. Terry la miraba con tanta intensidad, aunque ella evadía su mirada, podía sentirla sobre ella y ardía porque sus besos aún latían en sus labios.

—Sí... en seguida voy. Sólo deja que me despida de Sally y los niños...

—¡Candy! No te vayas todavía...

—Tengo que hacerlo, chicos. Tengo compromisos...

—¿Y Romeo?— Preguntó otra niña, Maggy.

—Aquí estoy.— Se presentó él en el salón de recreo de la clínica, Albert había remodelado ese lugar, pero lo que lo hacía especial era el amor desinteresado con el que se trabajaba ahí.

—¿Nos podemos quedar los disfraces?— Preguntó un niño, el que iba disfrazado de otro personaje de Romeo y Julieta.

—Claro, son suyos. Y... ¿dónde está mi Julieta?— Preguntó Terry buscando a la niña por todas partes.

—Se fue a dormir.— Contestó Maggy.

—Yo... iré a despedirme de ella. Con permiso.

Candy se dirigió a la habitación de la niña y la halló acostada, aún con el disfraz de Julieta y sonriente.

—Hasta mañana, peque...— Al tomar su manito, Candy se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormida...

—¡Sally! ¡Sally!— Comenzó a llorar agitando su cuerpecito.

—¿Qué pasó?— Llegaron todos a la habitación. El doctor Martin bajó la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

—Ella estaba bien... estaba bien ésta mañana...— Lloraba desesperada, pero no corrió a los brazos de su prometido como era de esperarse, ni al abrazo paternal del doctor Martin, algo inexplicable la empujó a los brazos de Terry.

—Ya, Candy. Cálmate... piensa que Sally ahora está en lugar mejor y allá no sufre...

Ella se aferraba al calor de su cuerpo y él besaba su pelo, no pensaba en nada más que borrarle todo ese sufrimiento. Qué importaba que su prometido lo estuviera mirando de forma asesina. De todas formas, él había ganado, se casaría con ella, mientras que él regresaría a Nueva York con muchas memorias agridulces y medio puñado de besos.

...

**Un mes después**

—Ya estoy lista... ¿cómo me veo, Albert?

—Linda. ¿Nos vamos?— Candy se dio cuenta que el tono de Albert fue muy seco y que su sonrisa había sido forzada.

—¿Pasa algo, Al?

—No me siento orgulloso de entregarte en el altar...

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—¿Y lo preguntas? No entiendo por qué has continuado con ésto. Ojalá estuvieras en mi posición.— Le dijo el apuesto rubio de treinta años en un tono más serio del que ella le hubiera conocido al dirigírsele.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque así sentirías lo fatal que se siente llevarte del brazo a un destino que te aterra y te hace infeliz.

—Pero Albert... yo sólo intento continuar con mi vida...

—Candy... eres como una hija para mí y ningún padre puede ser feliz si su hijo no lo es...

—Pero yo pondré todo de mi parte para ser feliz... te prometo que...

—No me prometas nada, Candy.

—Así es. No prometas nada. No jures en el altar un amor que no sientes ni sentirás...— Su voz llegó como una tormenta a la habitación en donde se encontraba Candy.

—Edward...— Murmuró ella al ver al novio con su traje desaliñado y evidentemente borracho.

—No hay boda, Candy. Haz lo que quieras con tu vida... si quieres irte a perseguir a Romeo... adelante. Yo me iré al diablo.— Salió dando tumbos de la habitación y Candy se sentó sobre su cama a llorar desconsoladamente. Sentía que toda su vida era un fracazo.

...

**Una semana después**

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!— Se escuchaban gritos y aplausos tras culminar otra exitosa obra de Terry. Luego de despedirse del público, él se dirigió a su camerino. En la perilla de la puerta había un pañuelo amarrado con sus iniciales. Él conocía ese pañuelo, él mismo se lo había dado a... ¡Candy!

Abrió la puerta con emoción, pero Candy no se encontraba ahí. Lo que encontró fue un ramo de flores con una nota.

_**Siempre mira hacia adelante,**_

_**Candice W. Andrew**_

Salió corriendo hacia fuera, con la esperanza de encontrársela y ya casi al cruzar la calle, la vio.

—¡Candy!— Gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas antes de que ella abordara el coche. Se volteó y lo miró y así se quedó eternos segundos.

—¿Va a subirse o no?— Le preguntó el cochero nada amable, lo que le dio más brío para correr hacia Terry.

—¡Candy!

Gritó su nombre, como si eso hiciera más real la visión de que la tenía nuevamente en sus brazos. Se besaron a pesar de que la calle estaba atestada por todas las personas que habían ido a ver la obra. Fueron interrumpidos por los flashes de las fotografías, pero eso no les importó, habían esperado demasiado.

Candy y Terry se casaron al día siguiente, no esperaron más, no quisieron tentar a la suerte y que el destino los separara una vez más.

—Sé que éste apartamento no es muy amplio, pero pronto te compraré una casa como tú te mereces...— Le dijo soltándola en el suelo, aún con el sencillo vestido que se puso para esa boda de improviso.

—No me importa, Terry, vivir aquí o en una choza, hasta al lado de una quebrada... si es contigo, no me importa.

Él la besó lleno de amor, admirando a la gran mujer que ella era, la ideal para él, su único y gran amor.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que nos prometimos en el parque aquella tarde?— Le preguntó mientras con besos la iba dirigiendo a su habitación.

—Nos prometimos muchas cosas...— Le dijo a trompicones. Sus besos la dejaban inútil, sin idea de nada, sólo un instinto arrollador de entregarse.

—Querías muchos niños... ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí...

—¿Te parece que tengamos al primero ya?

—Sí. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo...

No hubo más palabras. Tampoco más ropa ni nada que les impidiera hacerse uno y comenzar a cumplir sus sueños. Terry se maravilló de su cuerpo desnudo, tan delicado y voluptuoso. La acarició por todas partes, en cada rincón dejó un beso y alguna marca... el sello de su pasión y su deseo por ella.

Candy también lo miraba, sin el pudor de antes, sólo con el deseo latente en sus ojos de ese hombre tan guapo y viril que se había convertido a sus veintidós años, joven aún, pero no le faltaba nada.

—Te deseo tanto que no sé por dónde empezar hacerte el amor...— Le murmuró sentándola sobre su regazo, acariciando y moldeando su cintura. Luego acarició sus pechos generosos mientras besaba el vientre el cual pronto pensaba fecundar.

Y mientras Terry exploraba su cuerpo, ella comenzó a besarlo, sus labios rodaron por su cuello, rozando su oreja con su humedad. Se dio cuenta de que eso lo hizo extremecerse e hizo lo mismo con la otra oreja.

Consiguió con eso que Terry la besara con más desesperación, que su boca tomara de sus pechos sin control, descontrolándolos a ambos. La tumbó sobre la cama, necesitaba hacerla suya ya y ella también estaba desesperada porque él la hiciera una mujer, su mujer, suya, por siempre.

—Tendré cuidado...— Le susurró sobre ella, tratando de abrirse paso entre sus piernas y a la vez, su lengua saboreaba su cuello y pechos.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Terry, no quiero que tengas cuidado, yo sólo quiero ser tuya...— Su voz excitada era un incentivo para Terry, ella le acarició la nuca, reteniendo su cabeza en esos pechos para que su boca siguiera disfrutando de ellos.

—Te amo...— Su voz sonó a pasión y por primera vez, se dio cabida en su interior. Lo hizo de una estocada fuerte y firme, había aprendido que así era mejor. Una vez su miembro encontró cabida, sus embestidas comenzaron hacer muy suaves, como una caricia, un ritmo lento y placentero...

—Oh...—Gimió ella y se mordía los labios, enterró las uñas fuerte en su espalda.

—¿Te duele?— Le preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, pero no importa... porque ésto es maravilloso...— Se comenzó a mover con él suavemente, extasiada. Era un doloroso placer, lleno de muchos sentimientos... no importaba el dolor, entregarse a él lo era todo para ella en ese momento.

—Te amo, Candy...— Le sujetó ambas manos y se comenzó a mover con más fuerza, estaba muy excitado.

—Yo también...— Le susurró ella que sentía menos dolor y más placer. Se dio cuenta que ese acto, más que físico, era también emocional, dejaba de pensar en el dolor, ocupando su mente sólo con ese maravilloso hombre que le estaba haciendo el amor.

Se envolvió tanto en el gozo que suponía estar siendo su mujer, que pudo lograr llegar al clímax sin que Terry tuviera que hacer grandes esfuerzos.

—Te amo...— Le dijo al final mientras su orgasmo le iba robando las fuerzas, derramándose en ella, bañando de ilusiones su interior.

...

Nueve meses después, nació una niña preciosa, de cabello castaño rizado y ojazos azules a la que llamaron Molly. La pequeña tenía un año y medio, cuando tuvo que ceder los brazos de su papi a su nueva hermanita, Sally. Una rubia lacia de ojos verdes y carita pecosa.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Es preciosa!— Exclamó Candy mientras recorría su nueva casa, otra promesa de Terry.

—¿Te gusta, Sally?— Le preguntó a la bebé de ocho meses mientras que Molly corría por el salón aún sin amueblar.

—Dámela, yo la cargo. No es bueno que hagas fuerzas.— Terry le quitó a la bebé de los brazos mientras acariciaba y besaba la pancita de cinco meses de Candy.

En pocos meses, la casa estuvo totalmente arreglada y amueblada, así que Candy mecía a su pequeño Bryan en su propia habitación, Sally se acercó a ellos con curiosidad.

—¿Está guapo tu hermanito?— La niña que no comprendió la pregunta se limitó sonreir, sin sacarse de la boca el dedito pulgar que se chupaba.

—¡Mami! Me caí...— Entró Molly llorando y dando un berrinche, ya tenía tres añitos. Sus gritos despertaron a Bryan que a penas tenía segundos de haber pegado los ojitos. Un rubio precioso de ojos azules, como su papi.

—Awww... ¿le dijiste a papá?

—Sí... me dijo venga contigo...— Le dijo la niña mostrándole su rodillita raspada.

—Pero yo estoy durmiendo a Bryan...— Suspiró Candy y sonrió cansada. Amaba a esos niños más que a su vida.

—Shhh. No hagan ruido.— Al ella decir eso, las niñas se llevaron el dedito índice a los labios y Candy acostó a Bryan en su cunita.

—Ahora vamos a limpirar esa rodilla...

—No... ¡No! ¡Ya no me duele!— Trató de huir Molly al ver a Candy con el agua y el jabón.

—Vamos, tienes tierra y se te infecta.

—¡No! ¡Papi! ¡Papiii!— Comenzó a llamarlo desesperada.

—¿Qué pasa?

Llegó Terry con Bryan en brazos, con los ojos más abiertos y más despiertos que el de todos los presentes.

—Pero si lo dejé dormido...

—Lo encontré balbuseando en la cuna... y parece que olvidaste el talco en ella porque...

Le mostró al niño blanco como un pastelillo, al parecer había hecho fiesta con el pote de talco.

—Oh...— Exclamó Candy, pero luego estalló en risas. Todos lo hicieron y fue ese el momento en que se dio cuenta que esa era justo la vida que ellos querían y no cambiarían absolutamente nada de ella.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Un trabajo más que espero que haya sido de su agrado, especialmente a ti, Mazy, espero que ésto haya sido justo lo que tú esperabas.**

***Les comento que los diálogos en los ensayos de Karen y Terry no pertenecen a ninguna obra, yo los inventé para esa escena.**

**Un beso, mis amores,**

**Wendy**


End file.
